Kim Possible got defeated by Professor Ratigan!
by Shego2Drakken
Summary: Yet another Great Mouse Detective/Kim Possible crossover, but this one might be slightly more interesting . . .
1. Default Chapter

(Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kim Possible, or Professor Ratigan, Basil of Baker Street, or Doctor Dawson. Any other rodents with anthropomorphic qualities that appear belong to Ms. Diane N. Tran {website link: } who is totally cool.)  
  
(A tall, muscular figure walks into a building where the villains are meeting. The voices of the villains can be heard echoing down the hall.)  
  
Drakken: This is getting to be ridiculous! Every single time one of us tries to do something, that blasted Kim Possible manages to spoil our plans.  
  
Other villains: Hear hear!!  
  
Shego: We should send someone to destroy her!  
  
SSS: We've tried that before, but she always manages to repel what we send!  
  
Jackie: So, why don't we send someone she wouldn't expect.  
  
(The figure steps from the shadows into the room, and it is revealed that it is Professor Ratigan.)  
  
Ratigan: So, it seems you've had troubles with heroes foiling your evil plans as well. Well, I want to know about this "Kim Possible". So, tell me, what is she like?  
  
(Everyone stares at him a moment, then they conferr with each other.)  
  
Shego: See him? He's the one we could send after Kim Possible!  
  
Drakken: Yes, but how to get him to go after her?  
  
(Drakken and other villains turn back to where Ratigan is standing.)  
  
Ratigan: So, are you going to tell me about Kim Possible or not?!  
  
Drakken: Yes, well. She is a top notch hero, who has defeated us rigorously-  
  
Shego: A skilled fighter-  
  
SSS: Quite intelligent-  
  
SSJ (far-off voice): Beautiful, too.  
  
Jackie: A regular femme fatale, as the term would put it.  
  
Drakken: We have come close, but we have never defeated her. However, we were wondering-  
  
Ratigan: You were wondering if I was up to the challenge of defeating her?  
  
Drakken: Yes! But, how'd you know?!  
  
Ratigan: You said it yourself. This Kim Possible character always defeats you, and you obviously were wondering if I would experience the same fate as you have. Well, I'll take the challenge if you go up against Basil of Baker Street.  
  
Drakken: But I-we-(Shego clamps her hand over Drakken's mouth)  
  
Shego: We accept your challenge. (to Drakken, whispering) If we don't accept his challenge, he won't accept ours. Who knows? Maybe this "Basil of Baker Street" will be child's play, compared to Kim.  
  
Ratigan: I assure you, he's not. (Villains start looking at each other nervously) Very well, then. I'll be back with my results and to hear yours. (under breath while leaving) And to see if you rats were telling the truth or not about this Kim Possible.  
  
(to be continued) 


	2. Kim's ACTUAL defeat

(Camera switch to Kim leaving cheerleading practice with Ron and Rufus.)  
  
Kim: . . . So Wade thinks the villains might be up to something because they haven't tried anything yet.  
  
(Bonnie can be heard screaming. Camera switch to Ratigan, holding her hostage.)  
  
Ratigan: Stay where you are! Either you bring Kim Possible to me, or the young lady gets it!  
  
Kim: Let's go!  
  
Ron: But we have to save Bonnie!  
  
Kim: So? She's a total snob!!  
  
Ron: She may be a snob, but she's our snob!!!  
  
Kim: Oh, alright.  
  
(Camera switch to Ratigan, again.)  
  
Ratigan: I'm giving you untill the count of three to show me Kim Possible. One, two,-  
  
Kim: Leave her alone!  
  
Ratigan: (to Bonnie, tossing her aside) Excuse me. (to Kim) Well, why don't you try and make me!  
  
Kim: I think I will!  
  
(A fight starts, with Kim mostly on the offense and Ratigan on defense. The crowd backs off to make room for the fight. Ron starts in to help Kim.)  
  
Ron: Don't worry, Kim! I'll take care of this-(Ratigan turns to face Ron.) RAT!!! AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! (faints and Ratigan tosses him aside like a rag doll, and Ron lands hard against the wall.) Ugh. (falls unconcious)  
  
(Ratigan stares for a moment at Ron lying motionless until Kim's grappling hook grabs his arm. He grabs the rope and pulls Kim towards him. When she gets close enough, he grabs her by the front of her shirt and brings her close to her face.)  
  
Ratigan: I've tried being reasonable-  
  
Kim: You call throwing my best friend against a wall reasonable?  
  
Ratigan: I was only meaning to demonstrate my strength to show that I could easily defeat you. But now you leave me no choice but to use force. (unsheathes claws and starts really beating Kim up badly, while she is unable to put the slightest scratch on him. Meanwhile, Shego is watching Ratigan furiously claw and pulverize Kim. Finally, when Kim is down, but barely concious, Ratigan happens to notice Shego out of the corner of his eye, and delivers a final blow to Kim. She falls, supposedly dead, and Shego stares from her hiding place.)  
  
Shego: (thinking) I don't believe it . . . The rat actually defeated Kim Possible. Well, at least he'll have good news. (hurries away)  
  
(The crowd dissapates slowly, with heads bowed, because everyone thinks Kim is dead. Ratigan looks around for a moment, and then walks over to Kim.)  
  
(to be continued . . .) 


	3. The truth IS stranger than what they tel...

(Camera switches to Kim's POV, and Ratigan is trying to wake her. She opens her eyes slowly.)  
  
Ratigan: Are you okay? I must admit, I was worried for a moment that I had actually killed you, but I see you survived.  
  
Kim: (panicky) Who are you?!  
  
Ratigan: Oh, I apologize for my lack of manners. My name, fair adolescent maiden, is Professor James Ratigan.  
  
Kim: O-kay, that's cleared up. But what are you doing here in Middleton?  
  
Ratigan: (coldly and haughtily) Do you really think I'd tell you?! How can I be sure you won't go and tell Kim Possible of my intentions here?  
  
Kim: Then why did you make them think I had died?  
  
Ratigan: Well, if I reveal my intentions to you, do you promise you won't go and tell Kim Possible of them? Because if you do, well, the results won't be pretty. (shows his razor-sharp teeth in a smile)  
  
Kim: (realizing the odds are against her, because Ratigan could really kill her, since she has already been at the business end of Ratigan's claws) Okay, I guess. So, what were you doing here in Middleton, anyway?  
  
Ratigan: (pacing) I arrived here on a tip that I could have a run-in with the famous Kim Possible from a evil genius called Dr. Drakken.  
  
Kim: Drakken? I knew he had something to do with this!  
  
Ratigan: (curious) Do you know him?  
  
Kim: Don't ask. You were saying?  
  
Ratigan: Okay, well, I was interested to see this Kim Possible I had heard so much about. They said that she was the greatest, that she was top-notch, a skilled fighter, quite the intellect, and a regular femme fatale, from what I heard. I don't trust them, being quite the rag-tag group, so I asked them where I could find her so I could see for myself. So, here I am, and if you'll excuse me, I am now going to go see if I can find this "Kim Possible".  
  
Kim: Well, maybe it's time I introduced myself. My name is Kim Possible.  
  
Ratigan: Wait, you're Kim Possible? (moment's thought) Well, my theory was correct about those scoundrels was correct.  
  
Kim: What theory?  
  
Ratigan: I noticed that when I first met them, they were nervous about describing you. They wouldn't get that nervous unless they weren't telling the truth. So, now it's time I taught them a lesson about what happens when you mess with a real supervillain.  
  
Kim: I'll do it-Gah! (She clutches her shoulder in pain.)  
  
Ratigan: Oh, I see. You'll never be able to take on the supervillains in your condition at the moment, much less just one. I'd better take care of this. (Ron wakes up.)  
  
Ron: Get your hands off Kim!!!  
  
Kim: Whoa, whoa, Ron! It's okay, he's with us.  
  
Ron: Oh, I see. Er, no offense about the whole "rat" comment, okay?  
  
Ratigan: None taken. (Rufus pops out of Ron's pocket.) Who's this?  
  
Rufus: Rufus.  
  
Ratigan: Pleasure. Now, it is time I taught your arch-foes a lesson in what happens when you mess with a real supervillain.  
  
(to be continued . . .) 


	4. The villains' day of reckoning

(Camera switch to the villains' meeting. All of them are looking dejected.)  
  
Drakken: So how many of you were defeated by Basil of Baker Street and Doctor Dawson? (A few villains raise their hands, including Drakken.) Be honest, or else. (Shego activates gloves and everyone raises their hands.)  
  
Adrenna-Lynn: It was humiliating, especially with the camera watching. I was defeated by a creature I am afraid of!!!  
  
(Everyone stares.)  
  
Drakken: I think everything would have gone alright if-  
  
Shego: If you hadn't blabbed about your big plans, we wouldn't have lost in the first place!!  
  
Ratigan: (satisfied) You see? I told you he wasn't child's play. (He steps out of the shadows onto a ledge above the meeting.)  
  
Drakken: Ah, Ratigan. How good of you to join us. So, did you find Kim Possible?  
  
Ratigan: Oh yes, I found her alright. But she was not at all like the description you told me.  
  
Gill: Uh-oh. (tries to hide)  
  
Ratigan: Frankly, I was rather disappointed by the real Kim Possible.  
  
Shego: So what? You defeated her, didn't you? I saw it with my own eyes!!  
  
Ratigan: I defeated her quite soundly, but I didn't destroy her, which is what I deduced you wanted me to do to her.  
  
Drakken: So what? There's nothing you can do now. Nyah! (sticks out toungue) So what're you going to do now, smart guy?  
  
Ratigan: I think it's time I taught you to never lie to a real supervillain.  
  
Drakken: Oh really? You and what army?  
  
Ratigan: This army! (unsheathes claws and jumps down to face the villains)  
  
(He dispatches Killigan first with a spinning kick, and is grabbed from behind by one of the Knights of Rodeghan, while the other approaches. Ratigan hurls the Knight holding him into the other, sending both flying into a bunch of goons and the Jackal. Monkey Fist tries to punch him from behind, but Ratigan grabs his hand and throws him. Shego leaps in from above and claws his back-)   
  
Ratigan: (in pain) Gah!  
  
(-But he grabs Shego and throws her against Duff Killigan, who was trying to get up. Gill approaches from behind, but doesn't fire a single shot before a shot of glue-like substance sticks him to the wall. Ratigan looks up to find Basil, Doran, Wotton, and Fennel, wielding a weapon like one of those water guns with the backpack containers, but there is glue in it instead of water.)  
  
Fennel: Professor! We've got to get out of here!  
  
Ratigan: Just one more thing! (runs over to self-destruct lever and pulls it down) Farewell, faliures!!  
  
Self-destruct voice: The lair will self destruct in 30 seconds.  
  
(Ratigan pulls harder, wrenching the lever out of its socket and throws it away. He climbs up the ledge where the others are, and they run down the hallway, with explosions heard behind them and they escape out of the lair with the others, diving into the water, just as the lair explodes. The water is still for a moment, then the group surfaces, gasping for breath and watch as the lair explodes even further.)  
  
Wotton: You think those scoundrels survived?  
  
Basil: If anyone could survive such an explosion, it's those rapscallions.  
  
Ratigan: Look! (points to escape grotto. Camera switch to Ratigan messing with main computer.) Just access the main security camera files, check the recent updates, and (computer dings) here's the security tapes of today's escapade. (Puts it on computer disk) Voila! So, shall we?  
  
Basil: Okay, but how?  
  
Doran: Easy. (pulls sheet off motorboat)  
  
(Camera switches to Ratigan, Basil, Doran, Wotton, and Fennel escaping in the motorboat. Drakken's voice can be heard off in the distance as they escape.)  
  
Drakken (O.S.): CURSE YOU, PROFESSOR RATIGAN!!! (The next few minutes were untypable obscenity, so I can't type it.)  
  
(to be continued . . .)  
  
Author's note: Just so you know, it involves all 13 words a sailor can't say from Spongebob Squarepants. 


	5. The embarassing truth is revealed

(Camera switches to Possible living room, where Kim's mom has finished putting the last few bandages on Kim's chest and back which are covered in large scratches and cuts.)  
  
Kim: So, do you think I'll be okay?  
  
Mrs. Possible: Yeah, but your back's going to have some lovely bruises on it in the morning. What happened to you?  
  
(Kim's dad comes in.)  
  
Mr. Possible: Evening, Kim-Ouch. What happened to you?  
  
Mrs. Possible: That's what I was going to ask her. (to Kim) So, tell me, who did this to you?  
  
Kim: It was-  
  
Mr. Possible: A bully?  
  
Kim: No. It was-  
  
Mrs. Possible: Drakken or Shego? Perhaps both?  
  
Kim: No. It was-  
  
Jim: A jaguar?  
  
Kim: No. It was-  
  
Tim: The Killer Bebes?  
  
Kim: No. It was a professor.  
  
Jim/Tim: A professor?!  
  
Tim: Professor Dementor?  
  
Kim: No!  
  
Mr. Possible: Well, there aren't any professors here that I know of that could do that. Not around here, at any rate.  
  
Mrs. Possible: You're going to put a little more emphasis on the description than just "a professor".  
  
Kim: Well, he was tall, dark, strong, but the weird thing was the actual face. He had a face that looked like what would a human face would look like on a rat.  
  
Mrs. Possible: A rat?  
  
Jim: That explains the cuts and scratches. They obviously look like they were made by an animal such as a rat, only on a much larger scale. From the size, I'd have to say it was about human-sized.  
  
Mr. Possible: A human-sized rat?! That's inhuman! (moment's thought) I've got it! DNAmy!  
  
Kim: No, if she had broken out, I would have heard about it from Wade. And, besides, he was actually quite charming. What rat wears a classy suit?  
  
Mrs. Possible: A suit? Are you sure? A rat with anthropomorphic qualities? That is really weird!  
  
(Kimmunicator beeps.)  
  
Kim: What's the sitch, Wade?  
  
Wade: You're not going to believe the tape I'm about to stream you. (shows tape of Ratigan fighting Kim's arch-foes)  
  
Kim: Whoa! That is amazing!  
  
Mrs. Possible: I don't believe it!  
  
Mr. Possible: The fact that Kim wasn't lying or the fact that there is a rat with anthropomorphic qualities around here?  
  
Mrs. Possible: Both.  
  
(to be continued . . .) 


End file.
